The Final Act
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: She thinks she can get away from him. Like hell he'd let her go without a fight. He loved her, she was his everything, is his everything. Just thinking about a world without her killed him. Inuyasha would do anything to find the woman he loved, even though he knows he's the reason she's gone, the reason she's in pain. (InuxKag) (In modern time) (one-shot) (Good one shot)


Summary: She thinks she can get away from him. Like hell he'd let her go without a fight. He loved her, she was his everything, _is_ his everything. Just thinking about a world without her killed him. Inuyasha would do anything to find the woman he loved, even though he knows he's the reason she's gone, the reason she's in pain. (InuxKag) (In modern time) (one-shot)

* * *

_**The Final Act**_

Note: Memories are in regular font, the present time is in _italics_ aside from the writing after the last memory in this story.

* * *

"_Damn it." Inuyasha said as he continued running._

_It seemed like that was the only thing that was coming out of his mouth tonight._

_He slowed to a stop and tried to regain his breath."Nothing is going right!" He yelled into the rain, feeling more than just dejected._

* * *

_Beautiful._

That was the only way to describe his Kagome.

Her smile. The way her dimples plunged in like craters. How her pearly white teeth sparkled as her mouth parted to let out a soft laugh.

She radiated pure femininity. Those long slender legs that he loved to run his hands up and down as they simply watched television, he couldn't get enough of them. She had curves in all of the right places, not too much or too little on the bottom or top, just the way he liked it.

Her thick ebony locks flowed down her back stopping right before her bottom started. If he was lucky enough, right after she got out of the shower, he'd be able to see her curly hair before she pulled out the blow dryer and started blow drying it straight. He always loved the way her naturally wavy hair had all sorts of twists and spirals that he could play with.

Her face looked young, younger than she truly was. While she was still youthful, only the brilliant age of nineteen, she looked very vibrant and pure while still carrying the fair aura of maturity. Her wide eyes that her father graced her with were a lovely almond brown that dripped with black speckled dew. When she was angry they'd turn into a darker nut-brown and a nice lighter almost chestnut-brown when she cried.

She dressed well, never showing more cleavage than necessary, if any at all, and was always leaving more to the imagination. She showed more courage than she truly had within her as she held her head high with her shoulders back and chin up.

"Inuyasha, can you stop staring at me?" Her sweet voice drifted through out the room.

She had been standing at the door way for a good minute and was waiting for him to hurry.

He smirked his signature smirk. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, I can't get over how beautiful you look tonight." It was more like every second she looked beautiful. If he could, he would just stare at her all day, analyzing her, finding every small detail on her, leaving no crevice of her unchecked.

She wore a simple black mini skirt that exposed her breathtaking legs paired with a nice silk peach collared blouse and simple jewelry.

"Babe, you're beautiful too, now can we go? We're going to be late." She rushed, wishing he'd move quicker so they could make it to the movie.

Oh, and that wonderfully sarcastic personality of hers. The girl had to be one of the kindest people on earth, willing to put her life on the line for a mere stranger at any given time and go out of her way even if it meant causing trouble for herself. She was always sweeter than candy, but firm as a rock, and yet, still as rigid as a wave.

She had an amazing sense of humor, and an open minded and fun aura that drew people in. She was witty, sarcastic, and completely brilliant when it came to knowledge about almost anything, which was what truly made her beautiful. There was nothing more attractive than a girl with brains.

"You really do look stunning tonight." He said as he walked up to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Inuyasha loved the way her soft skin felt against his lips, it was like a pearl, very smooth.

"Thank you, but we have to get going before we miss the movie. It's premier night and you've been dying to see the movie I chose for us." There she goes, thinking about him again.

He lightly grabbed her hand in his. "Did I ever mention that I love you?"

She smiled. "Only a hundred times. Now let's go, it's not every day that I ask you on a date." She began tugging him in the direction of the car.

While they both believed in the guy asking the girl on the date, his girlfriend enjoyed asking him as well. Who said guys were the only ones that _had_ to ask girls out? She loved taking Inuyasha on dates and then surprising him with a special treat and watching a smile light up on his face. Tonight was their third girlfriend-asking-out-boyfriend date and she had gotten him tickets to a movie he had really wanted to see. She was prepared to pay for his favorite snacks, drinks, and candies to make the night perfect.

Yup, this was his beautiful, sophisticated Kagome; always doing whatever it took to make him happy. He wanted to give her the world, give her everything he was so that he could make her happy, the way she made him.

* * *

_The street blurred around him as he felt adrenaline pump through out his body. He burned hot, the lump in his throat wouldn't die down as he felt the echo of his heart beat pulse through his head._

_The fresh sent of rain in the air was becoming nearly painful to smell._

_He had just run to her job only to end up leaving without finding her._

_His mind raced with other locations, more places that she would be. He had to tell her that whatever she was thinking was wrong, he had to clear up this misunderstanding before he lost the most precious person to him._

_He could take her yelling or screaming at him, just as long as he found her._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she paced in front of Inuyasha. "This is what I'm talking about! You're not listening to me, you're not taking what I say seriously!" She placed a hand on her petite hip, glowering at him in anger.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes nonchalantly. "I am, trust me."

Inuyasha laid on the couch in his apartment as he flipped through random channels on the television, not really paying her any mind. This was the first time he had ever seen Kagome so angry, she looked like she was ready to throw the nearest object at him. Her normally calm and nice demeanor was gone, almost as if it had never existed.

"That's what I'm talking about, you're not listening. You called _me_ here so that we could talk about this and now you're not even listening to me." Her frustration was clear on her face as her eye brows crinkled together. Inuyasha would've thought it to be cute had he not been annoyed with her frustration.

Yea, he had called her over, but not to argue. He simply wanted to know about a certain young man that she had been hanging out with frequently, and then some how it escalated to her getting angry and him not listening.

"Kagome, I get it. I'm listening to you one hundred percent."

"Inuyasha, you're not. Your eyes are glued to the television while we're talking. This is exactly what I'm talking about. This nonchalant attitude of yours is really wearing thin." She watched as Inuyasha continued to flip through channels. "You know what? I can't see myself with a guy that can't even respect me enough to look at me when I'm talking to him."

She slipped on her shoes and made her way to the door. Kagome knew their relationship wouldn't work out, she had really hoped it would though. They had only been going out for one week, not even a week, six days, and he wasn't even respecting her. If this was how things were going in the first week, how would they make it any longer?

Inuyasha was out of his seat in a second when he saw Kagome leaving. He quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist and turned her towards him, placing one hand on her hip. Kagome suddenly found the floor interesting when Inuyasha positioned her in front of him, she refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm not trying to disrespect you."

Kagome lightly sighed. "Then what do you call it?"

He took his hand off of her wrist and brushed it through his hair. "I guess I'm pissed off about that guy. I don't like the way you guys are constantly hanging out."

Did she not see how beautiful she was? How unintentionally charming she was? There was no doubt in his mind that the guy she was hanging around had taken a liking to her and was ready to ask her out. Inuyasha would be damned if he let another guy think he could take what was his.

"I told you, he's just a friend. Still though, if you wanted to talk about it then why was I the only one trying to solve the problem? If you think solving your problems is by sitting in front of the TV with your feet kicked up, that's not how you do things." Kagome could feel herself getting angry all over again just from talking about it.

"It's not- it's just!.."

This was the first time any of his girlfriends had the nerve to confront him about how he dealt with things. Normally, if he just let them rant, they'd cool off, and then act like it never happened while begging for a kiss; most of the time they even apologized for yelling. Kagome was pushing it though, demanding feed back from him and even saying that she can't see herself with him.

"Just what! ?" Kagome asked frustratingly as she looked up at him.

"Yo-"

Inuyasha stopped mid sentence when he looked at her.

Her angry look dropped into one of confusion as he continued to stare at her without saying a word. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your eyes, have they...always been that color?" He asked, unsure of his own girlfriends eye color at the moment.

He was sure that her eyes had been a very eminent shade of brown, not a deep nut brown that left a clear contrast between where the eye color and the pupil met. It had to be one of the most gorgeous things he'd ever seen.

"When I'm really mad my eyes turn a kind of darker brown, but that's beside the point. You ne-"

Inuyasha lightly pressed her against the wall as he captured her lips with his. He didn't know why, but he just felt like grabbing her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Her hands traveled up to his chest as she deepened the kiss before lightly pushing him back.

"I'm still mad at you, what makes you think I want you kissing me?"

Inuyasha simply smirked as he rested both of his hands on her hips. "You kissed me back, so you can't be that mad."

"I'm. Mad." She said through gritted teeth. "The fact that you tried to silence me by-"

"I didn't, I just felt like kissing you." He said honestly. She knew all to well that whenever Inuyasha wanted to do something, he'd just do it without even caring about the consequences.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to play games." She quickly looked at the watch adorning her wrist. "I have to be somewhere."

"You're meeting him again, aren't you?" Inuyasha looked at her seriously. If she was meeting with him again, he swore to God, he was going to go through great lengths to find where the kid lived and personally hurt him.

"It's none of your business." She said as she motioned to leave.

He could feel himself getting angry. "I'm your boyfriend so it is my business."

She crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant manner. "I already told you, nothings going on."

He tightened his grip on her waist. "And I told you he doesn't think you're just friends." Kagome growled in anger before smiling, and then lightly giggling. "Why are you laughing?" Had she finally snapped? He was more than sure nothing remotely funny left his mouth.

"You're jealous." She lightly tapped him on the nose with her index finger. "And it's cute."

"I'm not jealous!" Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just said something audacious.

She gave him a skeptical look. "You are, but I'm telling you, there's no reason to be." She grabbed his hands in hers and interlocked their fingers. "I have a perfectly flawed boyfriend right here, and there's no one else I'd rather have."

"Wait a second..." Perfectly flawed? "Did you just insult me?"

Kagome gently pecked him on the cheek. "You can decide that for yourself, but I really have to go." She took his hands and placed them on top of his head as she laughed. "We'll talk later." His girlfriend opened the door and walked out of it.

"You better not be meeting him!" Inuyasha hollered after her.

"Idiot, I promised my brother we'd get ice cream together. Now stop being jealous." With that said, she walked away.

"Her brother, huh?" He said as he closed the door, feeling himself relax significantly. "Jealous?"

He wasn't jealous, was he? He hated the guy that Kagome was hanging around even though he didn't know him. Plus he couldn't stand the idea of Kagome being around the guy, but that didn't mean he was jealous. "Jealous my ass." He would never get jealous, not even for Kagome.

* * *

_How could this girl affect him so much? What spell did she cast over him?_

"_Shit." He cursed as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the door to her apartment room. He had run all the way there and fatigue was catching up with him._

"_Open the door!" He banged on it._

_He didn't give a damn if he woke up everyone in the apartment complex, he needed to talk to her._

"_Kagome!" His hand burned on the side that he was hitting the door with, a bruise was sure to form._

_He quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys._

"_Come on, come on." Inuyasha repeated as he frantically searched for Kagome's house key._

_When Inuyasha found it, he stuck the key in with shaky hands before he walked in and ran to her room._

"_Kagome, we-" He stopped mid-sentence when he entered her room, only to find no one there._

_Inuyasha almost wanted to laugh at himself, did he forget how smart his girlfriend was? Of course she wouldn't go to her house, the one place he thought she'd be if she was avoiding him._

_He took in a whiff and breathed in the light smell of vanilla that swam through out the room, the smell of Kagome. Inuyasha loved the smell of vanilla, it was calming and soft on the nose, but at the same time, vibrant and lively. He looked at her dresser. A picture of him and her laid on it. Well, it was mainly a picture of her, and he just so happened to be caught in the background; it was the first picture they ever took together, unintentionally yes, but it was still a picture. They hadn't realized he was even in the picture until months after she showed him the photo._

_He chuckled as he looked at her puffed up cheeks and frown."She looked so upset in this picture."_

_This was the picture from the day he had first seen her, he'd never forget that day. He placed the picture on her dresser before running out of her house, he had to find her as soon as possible._

_'I'll never forget when I first laid eyes on her.' He thought._

* * *

"Kampai, bitches!" Inuyasha yelled as he clanked his glass with his friends surrounding him.

"This is it Yash! This is it! Congrats on making it to nineteen! Drink to your hearts content!" His best friend, Miroku, hollered.

"Thanks."

What more could he ask for? He was surrounded by all of his friends and a bunch of random people at a club with up beat music. This was truly the best birthday he had ever had. He had a girl on one arm and a drink in his hand, life couldn't get any better.

"Happy birthday!" The girl on his arm pressed her lips to his and commenced to give him a passionate kiss.

The guys clapped around him.

After what felt like hours of kissing her, Inuyasha pulled back with a smirk on his face. He loved how stunned the girl looked after having probably one of the best kisses of her life. What was her name again? Haruka? Koru? It didn't matter, he probably wouldn't see her again after this night.

"Wanna' dance?" She asked.

By dancing, did she happen to mean grinding? "Hell yea." Inuyasha helped her out of her seat as he led the way to the dance floor.

Sure enough, not even a second after they were on the dance floor, her ass was in front of him and was moving like he was paying her. It was great, honestly it was, but he'd had plenty of girls do it better than her, so it was nothing new.

"I love this song." She said as she moved to the beat.

"So do I." She lightly giggled. 'It's not like I said anything funny.' Inuyasha thought.

He busied himself with thoughts as she continued to dance on him. 'What if a slow song came on, would she know how to dance to that?' It was a funny thought to have. He'd been watching the girl in front of him through out the night, and he hadn't seen her dance properly to any of the songs.

They danced to a couple of more songs before she excused herself to the bathroom to apply more make up to her face, even though she already had tons of make up on. Inuyasha couldn't stand when girls piled make up onto their faces, it really wasn't needed; he enjoyed the fair grace of a woman's natural beauty, a rare thing to find these days. He sat down next to the guys.

"Already tired?" Miroku asked as he nudged his friend playfully.

Inuyasha shook his head as he leaned back with a smile. "I'm not even started yet."

"Sure, sure, when you're done dancing with Kara, mind if I dance with her?"

So Kara was her name? Once again, it wouldn't matter after tonight, he'd probably never see her again. "Take her, she's all yours."

They started a conversation on girls when Miroku's eyes happened to land on a beautiful young lady not too far from them.

"Look at that beauty over there." Miroku pointed to a girl as he whistled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw her, she was gorgeous. Who was that cute looking girl, and why didn't he have her number yet?"

"Wow, she's hot."

"Wanna' get to know her?"

"I think I want to do more than just get to know her." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

Miroku and Inuyasha made their way over to the lovely lady. As Inuyasha got closer, the girl got prettier. Just a couple of more steps and he'd be with the beauty not too far from him.

"I'm going in first." Miroku said as he slicked his hair back.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yea, and I'll be there to woo her when you screw up."

"I got this." He walked up to the girl and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, her long hair flowing behind her as her curls danced up and down while they hit her back.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, am I in your way?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you were made of copper(Cu) and tellurium(Te), because you're cute."

Inuyasha sighed with a shake of his head. Did his best friend really just use a corny pick up line to get a hot girl? If it didn't work the first hundred times he used corny jokes, why did he keep using more? Inuyasha prepared himself to step in and charm the girl when he heard an unexpected noise.

She laughed, truly a heavenly sound. "I can't believe you just said that, I haven't heard one of those in sooo long." She said, referring to his pick up line.

'Do girls really like that nerdy shit?' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku turned and smiled at Inuyasha as if to say he knew he could win her over. Inuyasha just nodded his head. Oh well, he'll just go back to dancing with Kara.

"May I ask your name, gorgeous?" Miroku asked politely.

"Sango, what's your name?"

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name's Miroku, you come here alone?"

"Actually, I'm here for a party, my friend Nini is having a small get together."

"Oh, really? Ya' see, my pal Yash' is having his party here too, it's his birthday today." He said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Happy birthday!" Sango said with a grin.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Thanks."

She looked him up and down. "Even though we're celebrating her birthday today, my friends birthday is tomorrow, I still didn't get her a present though; how would you like to meet my friend, she's single and ready to mingle."

Inuyasha laughed, if this girl was hot, he couldn't imagine how hot the birthday girl was. Hot girls normally traveled in packs. "I'd like that."

"I can get her right now, I'll be right back."

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as she strutted to her friends, one of them was already standing up and talking to her.

"Damn, that must be Nini, she is beautiful."

"Who is that angel over there?" He was reminded of an angel as she practically glided in their direction. This girl had completely struck him with her looks. "I think I'd like to know Nini a _lot_ more now."

The girls began walking towards them, Inuyasha could feel his heart beating in his chest. It was a rare occasion when a girl could get his heart beating as fast as it was. As they neared, Nini came closer giving Inuyasha a chance to really see her. She still looked good but there was an evident frown on her face, it was kind of hot.

"Hey guys." Sango lightly said with a smile. "Before I get Nini, I'm just going to take my friend home really quickly."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other with a confused expression. Miroku cleared his throat. "Wait, this isn't Nini?"

Sango shook her head. The girl next to her whispered something before walking away.

"She's going to go wait in the car, I'll see you guys when I come back if you're still here."

Miroku nodded his head as a smirk found its way to his face. "We'll be here all night."

"Great." She looked into the crowd of people to find her friend. "Oh no."

"Get your hands off of me!"

Inuyasha and Miroku watched in amusement as the girl that was previously next to Sango yanked her arm away from a man that had a tight grip on her.

"Just-Just talk to me for a second!" The guy begged, almost as if he were dying and what he was asking for would keep him alive.

"I told you to leave me alone!" That's when she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. As her hand connected with his bare skin, he fell to the floor. It was like the whole club was looking at them. After the brutal slap, she walked out of the club, clearly trying to act like nothing had happened. Sango was hot on her trail.

The whole night went on in a blur after that. He met Nini, a polite young lady,though definitely not better looking than the fair maiden he had encountered before. He didn't bother asking for Nini's number at the end of the night, knowing nothing was going to happen between them; he was more so focused on a certain angel that he was graced to look at.

Even after he arrived home at four in the morning, who ever that girl was played through his mind like a broken record; the same scene of him seeing her stand next to Sango, then slapping the man and storming off again, before repeating again and again and again.

The mystery girl wouldn't stop running through his head. He'd never forget what happened on his nineteenth birthday.

* * *

_Inuyasha was tired, so tired. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to gather his breath. He looked up at the rain that poured from the sky. It was raining the second day he met her too, just like today._

_It was almost like the sky was crying, letting out all of it's frustrations in this one night._

* * *

"I hate this stupid ass shit." Inuyasha said as he flipped through pages in his text book angrily.

He was frustrated, beyond frustrated. College was a pain in his ass. He couldn't wait until college was over with so he could just get a start on his job and end the ruthless confusion that plagued him. Studying, text books, projects, and more seemed to be all he had been doing since he entered college. His free time was limited to little but nothing more than something he was permitted once in a blue moon.

"Five minutes til' closing. Please make it home safely." Blared the voice of a monotonous librarian through the intercom.

If anything the library fueled his anger. He came there for peace and quiet, which is exactly what he got, but there was no need for it to be as quiet as it was, it was back breakingly quiet. It's like anyone that made a sound was shunned by the people in the library. Inuyasha didn't even feel comfortable breathing, let alone turning a page in his text book if it meant making even the slightest of sound.

It was raining like crazy outside too, though barely audible in the huge library.

Inuyasha looked out the window. 'It's going to be hell trying to drive in that shit.' He turned back to his book. 'Fuck philosophy."

He heard the sliding doors open to the library and turned his head. Inuyasha was hoping it'd be someone he knew to take him away from his boredom and frustration, but sunk in his chair when it was just a group of people he didn't know.

'I don't want to be here.'

There were plenty of things that he'd rather be doing at the moment, like sleeping, eating, watching TV, drinking beer, especially drinking beer because he was stressed out. And yet, here he was, alone, in a library, trying to study the impossible philosophy.

The doors slid open again, he slowly jerked his head in the direction of the door. Inuyasha sat up in his chair when he saw who walked in. He couldn't remember her name, but he remembered her face perfectly. She walked in and started talking to one of the people at the front desk.

Inuyasha watched as they continued to talk, she was soaked to the bone, he could see her pink lace bra right through her shirt even at the distance he was at.

"What do you mean I can't rest here? !" She yelled. "It's pouring rain out there!" She pointed outside to emphasis her point.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're about to close and you're soaking wet. We can't have you sitting on our chairs and messing up the suede."

She looked appalled that he had even said that to her. "I'll just stand here then, but please can I dry off for just a second?"

He grabbed the small mic that was sitting on the counter that separated them. "One minute til' closing."

"So you're telling me I can't stand here for just one minute?"

The man sighed to show his annoyance. "One minute." He said before rudely walking away.

Inuyasha watched her intently as he packed his books into his book bag. Despite the librarians rude attitude, she still looked happy to just have that minute.

As he neared her, he felt his heart begin to race again. To his surprise, he ended up stopping in front of her. She looked up at him, not sure if she was in his way or if he needed something.

"Are you always yelling?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She blinked up at him. "Pardon me?"

"I saw you at the club two weeks ago." Inuyasha explained. "You were yelling at some guy then too."

She racked her brain for an image of him. "I'm sorry I don't recall seeing you there, sorry you had to see me yelling though. Some people just don't take no for an answer when you tell them that you're not interested." She looked at the rain.

"I can give you a ride to the nearest cafe since it's raining and the libraries about to close." Inuyasha offered.

Did he really want to drive ten miles out of his way to drop her off? Hell no. Did he want to spend more time with the fair lady in front of him? Fuck yes.

"No thank you, I can just walk." She assured him.

"Twenty miles to the cafe, ya' sure?" So what if he added on an extra ten miles? 10, 20? What's the difference?

"Yea, I'm used to walking anyways." She let her wet hair out of her bun and pulled her long hair over her chest when she saw a group of guys staring at her as they walked out. She wished she had known about the horrible weather before walking such a far distance from her house. Today was definitely the wrong day to wear a pink bra with a black sheer shirt.

The librarian coughed behind her, as if to say 'your minute has been over for a while now'.

They both walked outside, nothing but the small vizor of the library shielded them from the rain.

"But yea, like I said, I'm used to walking so it's not a big deal." She shivered as a cold wind blew.

"My mother raised me better than this, I can't just leave a girl in the rain when I could lend a helping hand." He'd say anything if it meant he could spend another second with the raven haired beauty.

She smiled, truly a beautiful thing. "Thank you so much for the offer, but it's okay."

He could tell she would be a hard one to crack, very stubborn. And it wasn't even like he had a good argument. He was a stranger and there were too many rapes and kidnappings happening for it to look remotely safe to get in the car with him.

It was time to do the next best thing.

He smiled. "Alright, I hope you get home safe."

"I will, I just hope the rain lightens up or completely stops soon; I was on my way to meet someone when the rain caught me."

"That ride is still available, but if you're not going to take it; at least let me give you this." He took off his jacket and held it out for her to take.

She shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but-"

He cut her off. "Just take it, who's it going to hurt? If I can't give you a ride, at least let me help you a little." He put the jacket in her small hands. 'That's right, charm her with my kindness.'

"Are you sure?" She asked timidly, looking up at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"Yup." She looked too cute, this was definitely a catch he wasn't going to let get away.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head. "And to make sure I get my jacket back, I'll give you my number." He ripped a piece of notebook paper out of his note book and swiftly jotted down his name and number.

She took the paper from him and looked at it. "Inu...Inuyasha?" She asked, wanting to know if she had said it correctly.

"That's my name." He said, glad she had said it right on her first try. "Whenever you get the chance, just call me and we can meet up."

"Okay, thanks again."

"Yea." He shrugged his book bag higher onto his shoulder. "I guess I'll be seeing you around..." He paused so he could get her name.

"Kagome." She filled in.

"Kagome." He liked the way it sounded on his tongue; that was one name he planned on saying more. "I'll be seein' ya', Kagome."

He speed walked to his car and got in it before blasting the heat.

"I better get my fucking jacket back." He said as he thought about his favorite jacket. The things he does for girls.

* * *

_Droplets of sweat mixed with the rain as he slowed to a stop in the park. Where could his Kagome be? He had already been everywhere. Her apartment, her job, two of her friends houses, her favorite places to hang out, but she wasn't anywhere._

"_Damn!" He wished he could go back in time and keep her from finding out about his lie. "Where is she?" He turned and punched a tree to the right of him. He didn't care about the searing pain that soared through out his arm, he couldn't even feel it._

_All Inuyasha cared about was his Kagome, she was the only thing he loved, and he was about to lose her._

_There was no doubt in his mind that Kagome was shedding tears at the moment._

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he waited for Miroku to text him back.

He. Was. Bored.

He was rarely ever bored on a Saturday, but today was an exception. He was with a remote in one hand and his cell phone in the other as he lay upside down on the couch in his apartment. It was heading onto six in the afternoon and he hadn't done anything all day. He had made plans to spend all day with Kagome earlier that week, but plans changed.

They had been friends for about two months and they had gotten extremely close; he felt like he could tell her anything and vise versa.

After she called him to give back the jacket, which was three weeks later due to her getting sick from walking in the rain and then losing his phone number, he bought her a coffee and they started talking from there.

Ultimately, they were good friends now. He was kind of pissed off that she had canceled on him today though.

All she sent was '_sorry, I can't make it_' in a text and that was all. At the very last second too. They were supposed to meet at one in the afternoon and she text him at 12:40.

He turned the TV channel to a random action movie that was playing.

Inuyasha jerked his head to the left when he heard soft knocking on his door.

"Finally, something to do."

He hadn't expected anyone to come, but he hoped that whoever was there had games and food.

He opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw the very girl that had canceled on him at his doorway. She was looking at the floor.

"Kagome, what are you-?"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Kagome pressed her body to his as she wrapped her arms around him and engulfed him in a hug.

This was the first time Kagome had ever hugged him so boldly. Not really knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her closer. It wasn't until his hands were on the mid of her back, that he felt her body shaking.

He quickly pulled back from the hug, scared that she was injured in some way.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked as he examined her.

She said nothing as tears fell to the floor.

"Come inside." He said as he gently grabbed her hand in his and pulled her inside.

Inuyasha sat her on the couch before going to the fridge and grabbing a cold water for her. He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her to comfort her. He had never seen her cry before, it was scary. He never did well with crying girls, he just couldn't handle them. She lightly grabbed onto his shirt as her body racked with each sob.

While he rubbed her back soothingly to try to calm her down, he went through all of the possible scenarios that could lead to her crying as hard as she was. There were so many, and he couldn't decide which ones would cause her to react like this. Kagome never cried, _ever_.

Thirty minutes had past between them. She was still crying, but not as hard as she was before.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, her voice small compared to that of the TV's.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, she looked away from him. "Yea."

"I'm sorry for coming here like this."

"Don't worry about it, want to tell me what's got you so upset?" She nodded her head before thinking about it. He could tell she was struggling with the words. "You don't have to tell-"

"No." She broke down into more tears before continuing. "I want to. My dad, he-he passed away this morning." Just saying it, brought more tears to her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe that she'd never see her father anymore, but the painful truth of reality nearly choked her as she began crying again.

He looked at the crying girl in his arms . He was caught off guard as she looked at him with glazed over light brown eyes rather than the normal coca brown eyes she had. They were a light mixture of chestnut brown. The hints of deep honey that were trying to escape her normally chocolate brown eyes were alluring, though it was hardly the time to care about that. He held Kagome tighter as tears crawled down her face.

Inuyasha had known about her dads battle with cancer, but he didn't know it was that bad. He was lucky enough to go to the hospital with Kagome one time and meet her father in person. They only talked for a brief second, but Inuyasha could see very well that he loved his daughter and was very caring and tender towards her.

The small things Inuyasha noticed, like the drawings he kept in his room of Kagome's and her brothers from years before when they were both small children, and even the goofy pictures of the family together before his illness worsened. He seemed nice and very family oriented.

The first thing he did when Inuyasha walked into the room with her that day was congratulate her on getting a boyfriend, even though they were merely friends. As soon as Kagome left to get something for her father, he pulled Inuyasha close and talked to him.

Inuyasha would never forget his first meeting with her father; the words he spoke to Inuyasha stuck with him.

"My daughter looks so happy these days, I'm going to assume it's because of you. She's never brought one of her friends to the hospital before so you must be something really good." Her father nodded his head, almost like he were confirming his thoughts with the simple gesture. "Please take care of my daughter since I can't right now. Treat my daughter with care, as if she were your favorite pair of shoes, and you wouldn't want to mess those up." Did he really just compare his daughter to a pair of shoes? " Also, if you ever come back here, bring a heaven sent box of donuts with you. I haven't had any since I've been checked into this hell hole."

* * *

_He wasn't going to go back on his word. He'd always be there to take care of Kagome, no matter what._

"_Kagome, where are you?" He whispered._

_There had to be some place he wasn't thinking of, a place where she'd go to find solace, quiet, to sort through her thoughts. He looked around for a sign, anything to give him an idea of where she'd be, anything._

_Losing Kagome simply wasn't an option, it just wasn't. He loved her more than life itself. He wanted to give her the world, like she had given him. He dropped his gaze to the floor as the rain pounded on him._

_His eyes lit up when he saw a small penny on the floor. It was a simple 1996 penny that looked old and even bitten on, but Inuyasha owed more than his life to that penny. He knew where Kagome was, or at least, had an idea. Inuyasha began picking up in speed as he raced to his destination._

_He hoped he was right._

* * *

"Today's the day." Inuyasha said as he pulled up in front of Kagome's extra tutoring building. He looked at his watch.

8:00. It was perfect timing.

In just two minutes, Kagome would walk out of that school and think that she'd be on her way home, when in reality, Inuyasha planned on taking a detour today. He had been picking Kagome up from her classes for the past two weeks, since it was too far away for her to walk.

He smiled when he saw her walking in his direction, she waved at him. Inuyasha casually waved back, but Kagome didn't get a chance to see it when a guy walked beside her and turned her attention in his direction.

Inuyasha eyed the guy that was talking with Kagome. In simple words, one could say that Inuyasha hated the guy who currently had his hand on Kagome's waist.

"How the hell does him putting his hand on her waist even fit into the conversation?" He obnoxiously hit the heel of his hand on the middle of the steering wheel, causing a shrill honk to go off.

Inuyasha nearly laughed when he saw both of them jump. They said their good byes and Kagome walked to the car before opening the door with a smile.

"Hello." She said as she got in and tossed her bag in the back seat.

Inuyasha shifted the gears before pulling off. "How was class?"

She put on her seat belt. "It was alright, we learned new material. I can't wait until these extra lessons are over, there's no doubt in my mind that I'll get into the best college."

"You will since I'm tutoring you too."

"Eh, you're not all that bright." She said with a smile. "It's cute that you try though."

"You know damn well I'm the smartest person you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Actually, you're not, Mr. Cocky."

"Then don't ask for my help anymore." Inuyasha put on his blinkers and moved into the left lane.

"Inuyasha, the highways on the right side, not the left." She pointed to the right.

"We're going to go out for a while." He said as he slowed down for a red light.

"Oooohhh, like a date?" Kagome joked with a laugh.

"Exactly, like a date."

Kagome looked up at him to see if he were serious, she couldn't tell. He had joked plenty of times about how she could never get a date, and now he was asking her on one?...More like telling. It didn't make sense. She'd just play along with his little game.

"Where are we going then?"

"Don' know."

She looked down at the short plaid skirt of her school attire. "You really want to take me on a date in my school uniform?"

"Yup."

Kagome sighed as she turned on the radio and leaned back in her seat. Inuyasha was like a Rubik's cube, something she could never solve. Why spontaneously take her out on Friday when he knew she was free Saturday? Why even take her out?

It felt like they had been driving for hours before Inuyasha finally parked the car. Kagome grunted when she saw where they were at.

"Why did you bring me to this place?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." He opened the car door for her.

"I hate this place." She said as she got out and stared at the big neon sign that read 'MidNight'.

This was the club Inuyasha and Kagome had first 'met' at, the club that had started everything. Inuyasha owed this club a lot. He quickly popped his trunk and pulled out a bag.

"Change into this." He said as he tossed it at her.

She caught it with ease. "You brought me something to change into from my house?"

"You can say that."

He put his hand on the mid of her back as he led her to the entrance to the club. They could hear the loud music booming and pounding with each beat from their position. After Inuyasha paid, Kagome ran to the bathroom to change while he waited for her at one of the tables.

'So far so good.' He thought as he leaned back and closed his eyes.' Kagome's going to look beautiful in that dress.'

"Ahem." He heard behind him.

He turned around expecting to see Kagome in a lovely dress but instead got her plain uniform. Even though her uniform was kind of sexy on her, the dress would've gotten more points in the sexy department.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress I got you?" He picked it out thinking it would be perfect for her.

"Um...Well, it's very pretty-" She started.

He cut her off. "Then why aren't you wearing it? Go put it on."

"I can't! It's a bit...showy..." She whispered.

Honestly, it was a beautiful dress, really beautiful, but it kind of made Kagome nervous to wear it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Showy?"

"Yea, like...skin wise..." She replied awkwardly. "I don't think I'd look very good in it." Inuyasha laughed. "What's so funny? You snapped or something?"

"It's funny how you think your opinion really matters." He shook the bag in her hand lightly. "I didn't choose this dress randomly, I chose it because I thought you'd look lovely in it. It's about my opinion and I think you'll look stunning."

Kagome was debating beating him over the head for saying her opinion didn't matter, or thanking him for having confidence in her looks.

"...Thank you."

"Alright, thank me by wearing the dress."

He watched as Kagome walked away with a sigh. She didn't know how much trouble he went through to find a dress that would look perfect on her. It was already a difficult task since she wasn't with him to actually try on the dress, but it got even harder when he tried to find her taste. He'd known the raven haired beauty for a little over five months but was clueless when it came to the style of girls.

He'd asked Sango, and even her mother, a hundred questions, just for a silly old dress that she'd probably throw in the back of her closet. After searching for two days, he finally found a dress that would look nice and appropriate for her, or at least, that's what he thought.

Honestly though, the girl should have more confidence in herself. He bought water as he waited for her. After ten minutes, he had decided that she either fell into the toilet, was too embarrassed to come out in the dress, was having trouble putting on the dress, or was just goofing off in the bathroom. He decided to go the restroom and just get her himself when he saw her pushing her way through the crowd.

Would it be wrong to say he wanted to take her to the nearest bedroom and ravish her? He was wrong, she didn't look stunning, she looked _better _than stunning. She was truly a work of art. A lovely strapless ruched dress that was a nice shade of blood red adorned her tiny body. The back was left bare, only coming together at the lower part of it. Thin straps danced and played as they crossed each other on the back. The dress stopped just a little above the mid part of her thigh.

Kagome's nice creamy skin went well with the color of the dress. Her hair was left down and her bangs were swept to the side in an attempt to do something with her hair.

She stood shyly in front of him, she looked as if she wanted to run out and hide herself. He smiled down at her.

"Wow, you look incredible."

Her already rosy cheeks became redder. "Thanks. I, um, didn't have any other shoes to change into so I'm left with my school shoes." Kagome lightly scuffed her black flats on the floor.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he had forgotten about buying shoes to match the dress. It wasn't a big loss since the shoes seemed to match, as if everything was planned.

"Ah, cant forget that." He said with a snap of his fingers.

"What?" She asked as she watched him dig around in his pocket. He pulled out an old penny from his pocket before examining it and tossing it on the floor, and then searching again.

"You could've kept that penny, every penny counts." She said as she bent down and picked it up.

He switched to the other pocket."Didn't need it."

"What are you looking for?"

"This." He pulled Kagome close before grabbing one of her petite hands and slipping something into it.

When he stepped back, she examined it. It was a small ring with an angels wings. She looked at him. "Angel wings?"

"The first thing I thought when I first saw you was 'who is that angel?'.I actually have the matching one, right here." He pulled a chain out from under his collared shirt and revealed the same exact ring in a larger size dangling from in the center.

"Awww." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She pecked him on the cheek, something she always did to express her happiness. "It's not my birthday though, you didn't have to."

He felt his cheek warm lightly. "Uh-huh, anyways, why don't we sit and order some food?"

"Sounds great." She said with a smile.

`.`.`.`.`.`

The night was going so well, much better than Inuyasha had ever predicted. Inuyasha and Kagome had danced and talked all through out the night. They had decided to leave the club when it got later into the hours of the day.

Kagome laughed. "I can't believe I actually had fun at that club, I haven't been there since that incident with that guy."

"Would you ever come back here?"

"Only with you."

'Why does she have to say things like that?' He thought as he intertwined her fingers with his. He pulled her closer towards him when she headed in the direction of the car. "We still have more places to go."

"It's past twelve, and you know that's my curfew."

"It's alright, your mom knows you're with me. Now come on." They crossed the street and walked to a vendor. "Want anything?"

"Cotton candy please." She replied happily.

Inuyasha paid for the cotton candy and started walking again.

"So where exactly are we going, Romeo?"

He beat his fingers lightly on her knuckles in their interlocked hands. "A place you might really like."

"There are sooo many places, are we going to America?"

He chuckled."That's exactly where we're going, I'm just going to kidnap you and take you to America."

"That'd be great." She lightly bit into the cotton candy and smiled. "It's sweet." She proceeded to take more.

"Let me see." He pulled her hand closer and took a bite of it. He smirked when he saw her blushing, glad to know he had that affect on her. "You're right, it's very sweet."

"Don't touch my cotton candy."

"The cotton candy I paid for? It's just as much mine as it is yours."

"But you gave it to me, so it's mine." She took another bite to show her possession over the object.

"I'm only lending it to you, dummy."

She rolled her eyes. "This is a pointless conversation."

"Any conversation I start is important."

"Why am I hanging out with such a cocky guy?" She questioned.

It was actually a good question. Normally, she stayed as far away as possible from guys like him because she hated them. Even some of her friends told her it was a bad idea to hang out with such a bad guy, but for the first time, she didn't agree with them and continued to hang out with him. Honestly, he wasn't all that bad, maybe a little arrogant and sometimes confused when making the right decision, but still a good guy at heart; it didn't take Kagome long to figure that out.

"Because I'm also one of the coolest guys you know, you need at least one cool friend."

"I have Sango." Kagome said smartly.

"You need at least one cool _guy_ friend." He corrected.

"You know that guy I've been talking with after school, he's pretty cool." She snapped her fingers. "Oh, and you know how I said I could tell he was mixed with something, he finally told me. He's a quarter Japanese, a quarter french, and half Hispanic."

"I'm mixed too." Inuyasha said, already hating where the conversation was headed. He hated this guy with a strong passion.

"Really? With what?" Out of all of the time she had known Inuyasha, she had never known him to be mixed with anything.

"Well...I'm...northern Japanese and western Japanese." He wasn't mixed with anything sadly.

Kagome giggled. "Wow, you have sooo many colors in you." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He led Kagome across the street. "Okay, we're not too far from it now, so close your eyes; I'll guide you the rest of the way."

Kagome didn't like that idea. Being around him and having her eyes closed couldn't be good. "How much farther are we?"

"Just a nice ten minute walk."

She lightly gripped his hand in hers and closed her eyes, trusting him to get her to the location safely. He lightly swung her hand back and forth as they walked. She could hear people bustling around them, it was almost calming. As she had her eyes closed, she imagined what could possibly be dancing in front of her yes.

She could hear a baby crying so she assumed a mother was fruitlessly trying to calm her child. Another man that passed by sounded like he was in the middle of a very important business call. For a while, as they walked there were many people around, but the sound of people slowly died out as they continued walking.

Inuyasha watched her closely. "Okay, you're about to step off of the side walk, so step down."

She stepped down with a smile. "Almost there yet? It feels like I've been walking for hours on end."

"We're almost there, it's right in front of you, but you still can't open your eyes."

She could feel the ground going down at an angle underneath her feet, long green grass tickled her ankles.

"Are we going down a hill?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

He tightened his grip and started walking backwards as he led her down the hill. As she took the last step, she tripped and stumbled clumsily into his arms.

"Falling for me, ne?" He asked with a chuckle.

She looked up at him, completely forgetting that she was supposed to have her eyes closed. "Not even." Kagome replied as she enjoyed the body warmth she was receiving from him. She looked past his shoulder, and awwed at what lay behind him.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked as she let go of him and walked towards the beauty that was spread out in front of her. She looked down at a huge lake, it sparkled under the nights full moon. "It's absolutely beautiful." Kagome kneeled down, carefully minding the dress she was wearing, and dipped her hand into the water. A nice chill went up her hand. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her and laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked, clearly not seeing what was humoring him at the time.

"You are, did you have a good time tonight?" He asked as he took her wet hand in his.

"Of course." He stood up before helping her up. "I really appreciate everything." She said as she looked at the beautiful lake. He knew she was a nature lover, what better place to take her than a lake? "I think I'll come here again."

"I thought you'd like to go to these places for a date."

She looked at him, completely surprised. "You were serious? This is a date?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were stupid. "What did you think I meant when I said 'Exactly, like a date.'?" He asked, repeating it slowly as if he were talking to a mere child.

"I don't know, I definitely didn't think you meant you were taking me on a date!" She lightly tried to cover her blush as she buried her hands in her face. It was embarrassing for her, he had so blatantly told her he was taking her on a date, and she didn't believe him.

He smirked down at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I took you on this obvious date so I could ask you a question." Inuyasha said as he lightly grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" She breathed out, completely captivated by the amber eyes in front of her.

"Would you do me the kind favor of turning around?"

"Turn around?" She asked as she did so, hoping that wasn't the question he wanted to ask. "Oh my god." She brought one of her hands up to cover her mouth before turning back to him. "Oh my god."

"Now you see why I was laughing. You were so busy looking at the lake that you didn't even notice it."

In huge beautiful cream white led tea light candles in the forest green grass spelled 'Would you be my girlfriend?'. Kagome was taken aback. Had he done all of this for her?

"Inuyasha..." She was at a lose of words.

She had never expected Inuyasha to be so...romantic.

"Soooo, what's your answer? Will you be my girlfriend? I promise I'll make you the happiest girl in the world."

This was the first time he had done something like this. Normally, if he wanted to ask a girl out, he'd just send a swift text. Most of the time, girls asked him out, so this was a new experience for him.

"I'll have to think about it." She said with a teasing smile.

He decided to play along. "Kagome Higurashi, you have five seconds to give me an answer. Five."

"Four." She added with a giggle.

'So she thinks she's bad?' He thought as he continued. "Three."

"Two." She sung.

"O-" Before Inuyasha could finish, she gently pressed her lips to his, catching his lips in her sweet glossed ones.

She pulled back, completely surprised she had even kissed him. "I hope that's a good enough answer for you."

"It is." He replied before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

(This is the present time now [Not a memory])

Inuyasha was completely out of breath when he reached the location. He felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, breathing in & out was no longer a simple task.

He crossed the street and ran to the hill he had once taken Kagome to, the place where he had asked her to become his girl.

Inuyasha felt energized when his eyes landed on her. She sat in front of the lake with her knees pulled close to her chest looking sadder than he had even seen her. It pained him to know he was causing her to feel this way. Though the rain was pouring as hard as ever, he was sure she was crying.

He wasted no time running down the hill to get to her, careful not to fall in the muddy grass.

"Kagome!" He yelled, trying to make himself heard over the pouring rain

She jerked her head up and into his direction, as soon as she laid her eyes on him she scrambled out of her position on the floor and began running from him.

'Looking for a game of cat and mouse?' He thought while picking up speed, determined to get her.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not caring about how her legs protested in the sudden action. What did he not get about her not wanting to see him anymore? What was so hard to understand about breaking up? She didn't want to have anymore encounters with the liar currently chasing her.

"Kagome, stop!" He yelled, begging her to slow down.

"Leave me alone!" She choked out. She looked at the stairs that were up ahead. There was no way she was going to try running up the hill and risk slipping and then rolling down, it'd only slow her down and give him a chance to catch up to her.

"We need to talk!" Since when did she get so fast? Normally, he could catch up to her in a quick second. "Please!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" She yelled behind her as she began up the stairs, taking three steps at a time. "Go away!"

"No!" He said as he began up the stairs himself.

Her foot caught on a step, causing her to fall on the stair she was on. She screamed out in pain as she connected with the hard concrete of the stairs. Sadly, Kagome hadn't thought about the possibility of slipping while on the stairs. Inuyasha was quick to catch up with her, almost glad that she had fallen so he could finally talk to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he examined her. Nothing looked broken, just a badly scraped knee that was already beginning to bleed and a skinned elbow.

As he looked at her face, he could clearly tell the difference between the rain falling and her tears. "Get away from me!" She replied as she sat up.

"You're hurt, let's go under the bridge, I'll even carry you." He offered.

"I don't need your help, just leave me alone." She said much calmer than she had before.

"Kagome, I still care about you wh-"

She cut him off. "If you did then why did you lie to me! ?" She yelled painfully, feeling herself anger at the situation at hand. She wanted to hit him, yell at him, curse him out, beat him up; she wanted to do anything to let him know just how hurt she was, she didn't think he'd ever understand. "I don't care about you anymore so stop caring about me!"

"If you don't care about me, then why'd you come here! ?" He yelled back. "Obviously this place means something to you if you came here to cry your eyes out!" She needed to listen to what he had to say. Clearly, there was some part of her that wanted him to find her, that wanted him over all. Why else come to the place that holds one of the most special memories between them?

"I just needed to clear my head and this is the first place I thought of." She whispered, mentally beating herself up for unintentionally coming to this place. She wasn't too sure if he had heard her, not that she cared.

"Just hear me out, five minutes please. Just talk to me for five minutes." He begged.

Kagome was the only girl that could do this to him, the only girl that could ever get him to swallow his pride and beg and plead.

She thought about it. Did she want to give him even a second of her day? Not at all. But on the other hand, he was groveling at her feet for just five minutes of her time. Who could it hurt?

"You have five minutes." She muttered. "We can talk under the bridge." Inuyasha tried to help her up, but she shrugged him off. "I can do it myself." She began limping to the bridge.

Once the two were under the safe confinements of a near by bridge, they stared at each other. It was just them, the rain was nothing but a hollow echo under the quiet bridge. Tired amber eyes stared into glossed over light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's not what you think, what you saw with Kikyou was wrong- a misunderstanding."

She looked out to the rain. "If that's all you had to say I could've told you that you're a liar out there."

"No but-"

Kagome cut him off again. "But what! ? Even if that was the truth, can you say you've been honest with me this whole time! ?" She yelled, angry tears flowing down her cheeks. "No matter what you come out a liar!" Liar echoed through out the bridge before slowly dying out.

He was caught red handed, there was nothing to do but tell the truth.

"Kagome, I was seeing Kikyou, but it wasn't by my will."

She walked up to him and sighed, trying to let out as much anger as she could in that one sigh. She didn't want to yell, she hated yelling, but she felt so angry that he had betrayed her trust. "Then tell me why you lied to me." Her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper as her body racked with sobs. It was the first time he had seen her eyes constantly switch back and forth between nut brown and the light color of chestnut brown, she was angry and sad; he wished he wouldn't have done it to her.

Through out their relationship she had asked plenty of times, if not hundreds, if Kikyou was still coming around. To each question he replied with a curt no and change of subject. He knew all along he was lying, and she knew that she could trust her boyfriend to give her the right answer, the truth- looks like she was wrong.

Inuyasha had gone out with Kikyou long before he even knew about Kagome, the only problem was that she still came around and worked as a 'friends with benefits' friend for him. He had forgotten about her after he met Kagome, and had told her plenty of times to leave him alone, only wanting to focus on Kagome and no one else.

Even with promises to leave him alone, Kikyou never kept them. She was either knocking at his door late at night for a good time, or begging for him to kiss her when they were around each other, every time he simply refused.

Eventually, Inuyasha snapped. He couldn't take her constantly buzzing around him like a fly. The very night he snapped at her, just so happened to be the night Kagome was spending the night at his apartment. At the time, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't going out, but she knew very well who Kikyou was and to the extent Inuyasha and Kikyou's relationship went to.

Kagome felt bad for the poor girl; though she never experienced it, she knew it must suck to love someone so much and continue to get rejected. All of the sympathy left her petite body when Kikyou stopped coming around Inuyasha, and found a new target.

_Kagome._

She went through months of constant taunting, bullying, hate letters, and even getting beaten up. It got to the point where Kagome even avoided Inuyasha for a couple of days, scared that Kikyou would do something worse than what had already been done to her. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to feel like it was his fault that she was being bullied, so she never spoke of what was happening behind closed doors.

Of coarse, once the two began dating, it was more than just hard to conceal their relationship; just as it was getting harder to hide what Kikyou was doing to her.

After the first month, Inuyasha found out Kagome's little secret, and went ballistic. Kikyou would've been beaten near death had she not been a girl. Inuyasha had to settle for getting Kagome's best friend, Sango, to beat her up, and for yelling at her himself.

Inuyasha sighed. "After the whole Kikyou thing, when I found out what she was doing." He started. "She couldn't take a hint, she still kept coming around even after that."

"You to-" Kagome started.

He stopped her. "Let me finish. I told her to stop, but she told me that if she stopped messing with me, she'd just go back to messing with you. I wasn't going to put you through that again, I couldn't stand to see you looking so hurt. I swear I never did anything with her, the most we ever did since you and I started going out was kiss, and she caught me by surprise when that happened, I pushed her off as soon as I could. I only meet her sometimes through out the week, it's not like an everyday thing though. Today was actually the day that I told her I can't do this anymore."

Kagome nodded her head, taking in all of the information he was throwing her. The idea she had in the beginning wasn't too far from the truth. Kikyou was still coming around, which he had lied to Kagome about plenty of times. Now that she finally caught them together he was going to come out with the truth, after all of this time? Months later?

In the back of her mind, she had to wonder what he would've done if she hadn't caught the two of them together in his apartment just hours earlier. How long would the lie have gone? For all she knew, he could be lying about saying he was going to end things with Kikyou.

"I know I betrayed your trust and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been meeting with her. I knew it was wrong, but I thought I was protecting you and that's the only thing that's important to me. I'm not going to meet with Kikyou anymore."

She sighed. "Inuyasha, I don't care about you meeting with her, I do care that you lied to me. I could've taken you telling me honestly that she was still coming around, but for you to lie to my face as if it were simple is where this hurt comes from."

What could Kikyou do that she hadn't already done to Kagome? Nothing could've been as bad as this. Kikyou had turned her boyfriend into a liar, how was she going to trust him again?

"It wasn't simple!" He said, lightly grabbing onto her shoulders.

She pushed him off of her. "If it wasn't simple then why did you keep doing it! ?" He stumbled backwards. "Why? I gave you so many times to change your answer to yes. Every time I asked if she was coming around- I knew your room didn't normally smell like perfume, I know you don't have long black hair, I know you don't wear thongs in your free time!" She said, listing off the things that tipped her off that something wasn't right. She had no idea Kikyou was still coming around since her boyfriend had told her that Kikyou wasn't around anymore and she trusted him, but she did know that something was going on.

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well look at me now!" Kagome pointed at herself. "Looks like you got what you wanted." She said sarcastically as she clapped her hands, applauding him for a job well done. "Look at me and tell me I'm not hurt." She whispered. She waited a while before continuing, knowing Inuyasha would answer with silence. "I thought so. There can't be a relationship with no trust. You understand why I broke up with you now, right? Take this as my way of saying don't bother me now. I'm done, I think your five minutes are up." She took the small angel ring off of her finger and placed it in his hands, letting him know that she was really done.

Kagome began making her way to the entrance of the bridge. Inuyasha quickly grabbed onto her wrist.

"Don't let this be the end of us."

"Inuyasha, let go of me." She said as she tried to tug her wrist out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Don't. Kagome, I love you with all of my heart, and I know you love me to." Before she could protest he pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going to be stupid enough to let you get away."

"You were stupid enough to lie to me." She whispered.

Inuyasha was quiet for a second. Yea, he was stupid. The stupidest dumb ass in the world. How could he jeopardize their relationship like this? How hard would it have been to tell her the truth, to tell her that Kikyou was still around? He had made a mess, did he really think he could keep telling her lies about where he'd be and what he'd be doing without consequences? He had lied to Kagome too many times, and now it was time to pay for what he had done.

If he would've known how badly he would hurt Kagome before he had told that first lie, he would've never done it. He would've never have lied.

"Tell me what you want, but not now." He said quickly. "Twelve." She looked at him completely confused. "If you don't text me by twelve I'll know it's really over, that you really don't want to be with me anymore and I'll leave you alone."

He knew he had no right to put Kagome through all of the shit she was going through. If he wouldn't have met her, she wouldn't have had to go through all of the mess with Kikyou, or the pain and anger she felt now. He knew she'd probably be better off without him, and yet, he wouldn't trade any of it for a second. It was a selfish thought to have but his life would've been much more different without her.

He probably would've gone out with hundreds of other girls, still half assing each and every relationship he was getting into. Maybe even ending up in jail for something or someone he was associated with, or even a living symbol of some of the sins he had created. No matter how he looked at it, he would've still been the same ass hole that just went around in life not really caring about what he did or who it affected.

He gently took the ring finger on her left hand and placed the ring back in it's rightful place. "But if you text me." Inuyasha continued as he pulled the chain from underneath his shirt, revealing the chain he had worn every single day since asking her to be his girlfriend. "I'll know you're still giving me a chance to make things right."

She thought about the deal he was giving her, it seemed fair enough. "Okay." She began walking towards the entrance again.

"Wait."

He took off his jacket, his all time favorite one, and handed it to her before pulling her into a hug and then a loving kiss. If this was potentially his last kiss with her, he was going to make it count. Kagome stood still, almost lifeless, and she let him do what he pleased to her all while giving no sign of hating or enjoying it. Once he was done, she put on the jacket, and limped home.

`.`.`.`.`.`

An hour passed since then and Inuyasha was growing anxious as he looked at the clock on his wall. After Kagome had left, he had stayed under the bridge for a while before running to his apartment and taking a shower to wash off all of the nights rain.

Only three minutes until twelve. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he didn't receive a text. His whole world depended on this one text. Inuyasha knew he said he'd stay away from Kagome if she didn't text him, but he wasn't sure if he could do it, he loved her way too much to simply stay away.

_Two Minutes._

He stared at his phone on the coffee table from his position on the couch. Time ticked much too slowly for his liking. He knew he'd be the luckiest guy in the world if she'd stay with him; Inuyasha just felt like there was a huge chance she wouldn't text him.

_One minute_

The ticking of the clock was ticking slowly, taking it's sweet time as it moved onto the next dash on his clock in a taunting manner.

_56 seconds._

His phone vibrated.

Inuyasha stood as he snatched his phone off of the table and opened the message. It was a text from Kagome, meaning that she had forgiven him! He opened the text with a smile.

_Inuyasha, I love you with all of my heart, but I just can't get over the fact that you lied to me. There were many different ways you could've solved this problem and lying wasn't one of them, I'm sorry._

_It's Over._

_-Kagome_

Inuyasha slumped onto the couch, he threw his phone and watched as it hit the wall. He wanted it to break, he felt like breaking everything in his whole apartment. He had done it. He had lost the girl of his dreams, the girl he could see a future with.

He picked up a pillow and used all of his strength to throw it against an old picture of him and Kagome. The picture frame fell to the floor, chipped in the process as it clanked on the ground.

'I lost her.' Inuyasha thought sadly as he breathed heavily.

He was about to throw something else when his phone vibrated again. He picked up his phone off of the floor and read the next text message.

_Just kidding, you have a whole lot of ass kissing to do though, buddy. :P_

_-Kagome_

Inuyasha smiled as he reread the text over and over again, he wished the text message was tangible because he felt as if the message were imaginary. She had forgiven him, she had actually forgiven him.

His smile grew as he began to text the girl he loved the longest apology and thank you text of his life. Yup, this was the crazy girl that he loved; the girl he'd never let get away.

* * *

Author's Note:

**HAPPY EARTH DAY**

So this is my second one-shot, hope you liked ;D

_Basically the story is just memories of times Inuyasha had spent with Kagome, all the things he remembered as he searched for her in order to right what was wrong. Earlier that day, just hours before Kagome had caught Inuyasha and Kikyou together in his apartment. _

The story was inspired by me thinking of Inuyasha The Final Act a couple of months ago, and how what if there was this guys last chance with his girlfriend, his final act (to make things right) .Hence why I am calling this story The Final Act.

**For some people:**

yes there are clubs that let 18 year olds in.

if you're wondering how Inuyasha got alcohol on his birthday, one of his older friends paid for it. :)

_Please review and thanks for reading ;)_

30 pages of writing ^-^

Stay tuned for my next Inuyasha one shot (or three shot) 'The Mysteries of a Blueberry'. It might come out in November or earlier.


End file.
